Best Days of Your Life
by Pigy190
Summary: Hermione and Draco had a thing once, now Draco has to deal with the consequences of his actions.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. except the plot. Song: Best Days of Your life by Kellie Pickler and Taylor Swift.

A/N: I strongly suggest listening to this song while you read or watching the video before or after.

________________________________________

_**'Cus I'll be there, in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met 'til you were making me cry**_

_**And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days**_

_**The best days of your life**_

_**Ain't it a shame?**_

_**A shame that everytime you hear my name**_

_**Brought up in a casual conversation**_

_**You can't think ...straight**_

"Blaise, when are we getting the next case files?" " Draco Malfoy asked his friend and co-worker.

"When ever Hermione decides to give them to us," Blaise answer. "You know, like usual." Draco felt like he had been punched in the gut.

"I though," he started. But he couldn't actually remember what he'd been thinking about. "I though," he tried again.

"You though. Congratulations," Blaise said rolling his eyes. Draco glared at him.

"That's not funny," he said. Blaise laughed.

"You're right, it's bloody hilarious."

"Just get me the files when we get them," he said storming into his office.

"Sure thing," Blaise said. He shook his head. _Poor Draco._ He thought.

_**And ain't it sad?**_

_**You can forget about what we had**_

_**Take a look at her and do you like what you see?**_

_**Or do you wish it was me**_

_**'Cus I'll be there, in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met to the very last night**_

_**And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days**_

_**The best days of you life**_

"Draco, you have a visitor," Blaise called.

"Send them in," Draco called back.

"Drakie!" a shrill voice shrieked as a woman in an extremely frilly, lacy dress came through the door.

"Pansy," Draco said forcing his voice to be cheerful. His mother would be pleased. _More pleased than she was with Hermione?_ a traitorous voice asked. No, but he'd have to live with that. With the frill and the lace, the shrill voice: all the things Hermione didn't have or like.

Hermione.

How he wished she still came to visit him. However, even when she came to bring the case files, she gave them to Blaise. If Blaise wasn't in, she'd put them on his desk. Like now. He could hear barely hear them talking...

"Drakie!" Pansy pouted. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm so dressed up?" Draco forced a smile.

"Why are you so dressed up, love?" he asked.

"We're going to a celebratory dinner tonight!" she said.

"About?" he asked. Pansy giggled.

"I'll tell you then," she said. Draco held back a groan.

_**And does she know?**_

_**Know about the times you used to hold me**_

_**Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me**_

_**I'm the... the only one**_

_**I heard about**_

_**Yeah, someone told me once, when you were out**_

_**She went a little crazy ran her mouth about me**_

_**Ain't jealousy funny?**_

"Blaise! Have you seen my copy of _Mystical Lakes_?" Draco asked his friend. Blaise laughed.

"No, why the hell would I have?" Blaise asked. "And why the hell do you need it?"

"I was going to do some back up research for the Greengrass case," Draco said. Blaise looked up at him.

"The Greengrass case? I though we were done with that."

"No, something came in yesterday about Loch Ness." Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't believe them, but I wanted to read up on it anyways."

"Loch Ness? As in the Loch Ness monster? As in Nessie?" Blaise asked.

"The very one," Draco said dryly. Blaise burst out laughing. "So have you seen it?"

"I think Pansy took it," Blaise said. Draco paled. "Something wrong?"

"I had a picture in that book. A picture Pansy will not be happy about..."

"Which one of you and Hermione?"

"The one of-" Draco was cut off by a furious Pansy bursting through the doors.

"What they hell is this?" She yelled at him waving a picture in his face. "This was in your book! Why?!"

"I was using as a bookmark the last time I read that book," Draco explained.

"You were using THIS as a bookmark?" Pansy screeched still waving the picture spaztically.

"Yes," Draco said snatching the picture from her. "I haven't read that book in a while." Pansy just glared at him. The door opened again. Hermione walked in.

"Here are the next case files, Blaise," she said. She turned to Draco for the first time in months. "Mr. Malfoy, please keep your personal life at home. Don't bring it to work again." With that she walked out. Blaise burst out laughing.

"You heard her, Pansy. Leave, I'll speak to you at home," Draco growled.

"Fine, I'll leave like your stupid little mudblood wants," Pansy snapped. Blaise jumped between the two lovers as Draco exploded.

"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN! SHE IS FIVE TIMES SMARTER THAN YOU EVER WILL BE!" he bellowed.

"DRACO! Calm down," Blaise said. "Pansy! LEAVE!" Pansy huffed and stormed out as Hermione came back in.

"Mr. Malfoy, Blaise, this yelling has got to stop! Other departments are complaining!" Hermione said. "Personal problems are not to be dealt with here, if I have to I will ban Miss Parkinson from coming here. Is that necessary?" Both men shook their heads.

"Good, then I expect you to get back to your work," she said leaving again.

_'__**Cus I'll be there, in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met to the very last night**_

_**And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days**_

_**The best days of you life**_

_**...with me was a fairytale love**_

_**I was head-over-heals 'til you threw away "us"**_

_**And it's just too bad you've, already had the best days**_

_**The best days of your life**_

Draco stared after Hermione, he could remember the times she'd come to visit him; the fun they. Until the last time she came.

_Draco was sitting at his desk going over case files. Or pretending to. He and Hermione had had another fight about house elves, he just couldn't understand her problem with them. She was thirty minutes late to their usual lunch meeting. Finally there was a knock on the door. _

"_Come in," he called thankful that Hermione had come down here and he didn't have to hunt her down. But it wasn't Hermione that had walked through the door, it was Pansy Parkinson. She came in, closed the door and threw herself on Draco. He responded without thinking, angry at Hermione for not coming down, it was her turn to apologize. Pansy went down on him, opening his belt and proceeding to pleasure him._

_There was another knock on the door. Before Draco could push Pansy away or respond the door opened and Hermione walked in._

"_I'm sorry I'm late I got held up--" She stopped talking. "Draco?" she asked her voice strangled. He pushed Pansy away. _

"_Hermione, I--" she cut him off._

"_Forget it." She ran out. _

Draco shook his head, clearing away the memories. He'd tried to talk to her and apologize, but she wouldn't have anything to do with him anymore.

_**I heard you're gonna get married**_

_**Have a nice little family**_

_**Live out my dreams with someone new**_

_**But, I've been told that a cheater**_

_**Is always a cheater**_

_**I've got my pride, and she's got you...**_

That night when Draco got home, Pansy and his mother were waiting for him.

"Drakie! Finally!" Pansy thrilled.

"Draco, son," Narcissa said. "Go put on some nice robes and join us in the Dining Hall, yes?" Draco nodded.

"Of course, mother," he said rushing past Pansy to go change. He was afraid of what was going on, he didn't want to know whatever news Pansy had, he wished he could go back and never cheat on Hermione.

When he entered the Dining Hall, Pansy and Narcissa were seated.

"Draco," Narcissa said. "Please, join us." She indicated to the seat between the two women at the head of the table: Lucius's spot. Draco inclined his head and sat. As soon as he sat down dinner arrived. He knew his mother well enough to know not to ask for the news before she go around to telling so he sat and listened as the two women talked about dress robes, shoes, and make-up. He couldn't help but remember how Hermione would talk to him during dinner. But she wouldn't talk to him anymore.

Finally dinner was over.

"Drakie, I'm pregnant!" Pansy burst out. Draco was glad he didn't have any food in his mouth.

"Really? That's... great," he managed to force out.

"Isn't it?" Narcissa said sounding as if she though the opposite. "I suppose we'll be expecting a proposal soon then?" Draco's head was spinning.

"Right, of course. Excuse me, ladies," he said rushing out of the room. He ran to the nearest fire place and threw a handful of floo powder into it.

"Hermione Granger's!" he said.

_**'Cus I'll be there, in the back of your mind**_

_**From the day we met 'til you were making me cry**_

_**And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days**_

_**The best days of your life...**_

Hermione screamed as Draco fell out of her fireplace.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she shrieked.

"Hermione, please," he whispered. "I'm sorry. Pansy means nothing." Hermione laughed.

"Nothing? Then tell me, Malfoy, why the hell are you still with her?" she snarled.

"I had no choice, 'Mione, please," Draco begged.

"It's too late, Malfoy," Hermione said, tears falling. "It's too late."

"Hermione... 'Mione..." Draco said.

"Don't call me that. Ever again. Now get out, Malfoy. GET OUT!" She yelled banishing her wand and sending him flying back into the fireplace. She grabbed some floo powder and threw it in after him yelling "Malfoy manner" and with a flurry of green flames, he was gone.

_**Of your life**_

_**Oh, oh, yeah**_

_**You're gonna think of me**_

_**You're gonna think of me in your liiiiiiiiiiiife**_

_**Oh, oh, yeah**_

_**It's a shame, it's a shame...It's a shame**_

Draco flew backwards out of his fire place and hit the marble hard.

"Draco, is everything alright?" Narcissa asked her son. Draco stood up and brushed himself off.

"Of course, Mother," he said. Narcissa gave her son a knowing look.

"Pansy is gone, Draco," she said.

"I'm not going to marry her, Mother," Draco said. Narcissa nodded.

"I thought not, you've really let this go to far," she scolded her son. Draco looked at her amazed.

"You don't want me to marry Pansy?" he asked. Narcissa laughed.

"Draco, darling, do you think your mother is stupid?" she asked. "I can see the way you look at them. Though you may never get Hermione back." Draco sighed.

"I know. But I'm going to do everything I can."

_____________________________________________________________

A/N: ok toward the end I started running low on ideas, but I rather like the way it turned out.

Review please?


End file.
